Du Rififi au Paradis Trouble in Paradise
by Violet Haired Auror
Summary: Traduction française de Trouble in Paradise, d'AngieJ. Quelques années après leur scolarité à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron voient leur mariage partir à vau-l'eau lorsque certains mystères et malentendus commencent à faire surface... Raconté par Angelina Weas


_Du Rififi au Paradis_

_(Trouble in Paradise)_

_Chapitre Premier – Noël chez les Weasley_

Auteur: AngieJ

email:

Traduction: Violet Haired Auror

email: hermione81free.fr

Mots-clé: Angelina, Weasley (famille), Ron, Hermione, Harry

Spoilers: Tous les livres

Classification: R

Catégorie: Drame/Romance

Synopsis: Ron et Hermione se sont aimés depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils sont mariés, des erreurs et des malentendus risquent de faire s'effondrer les fondations même de ce qu'ils ont bâti ensemble. Leur amour pourra-t'il survivre au test ultime? Ecrit par une H/H _shipper_... Pléthore de surprises à la clé.

_Disclaimer_: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui sont la création et la propriété de JK Rowling, divers éditeurs incluant mais non limités à Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros., Inc. Aucun profit n'est réalisé, et il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de violer quelque copyright ou trademark. D'autres citations seront fournies au début où à la fin des chapitres, selon les nécessités. Cette enseignante et aspirante écrivain est extrèmement reconnaissante qu'elle nous ait permis d'entrer dans le monde de Harry par le biais de ses romans.

Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction commence le jour de Noël 2008, dix ans après la fin prévue du _canon_ de Poudlard. Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez des romans d'origine sont à présent adultes et se comporteront en tant que tels. Que cette fiction contient des thèmes adultes va sans dire.

J'évolue dans les parages depuis mars 2000. Après avoir été la demoiselle d'honneur des _fanfictions_ Harry Potter (toujours commentatrice, jamais auteur), ceci est ma toute première fiction dans cet univers. J'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir! Remerciements spéciaux à Penny, Carole, Heidi, Pippin, Michelle, et Cassandra Claire pour leurs lectures bêta, encouragements, et/ou conseils. Merci également à mes cyberpotes de l'e-group Harry Potter for Grown-Ups pour leur aide à l'endroit du dîner de Noël... Scott, Michelle, Neil, Penny,et bien d'autres ont été de bon conseil.

Par ailleurs, ceci n'est pas une fiction partisane en tant que telle. Bien que j'aie une préférence distincte, cette fic n'est ni R/H, H/H, D/H, D/G ni quoique ce soit d'autre... pour l'instant. Tout ceci a commencé parce que je voulais explorer l'autre point de vue, pour ainsi dire. J'ai également le handicap unique de ne pouvoir écrire des histoires à happy ending... J'aime explorer des problèmes quotidiens même au milieu de la fantasy la plus étincelante.

Vous avez été dûment prévenus.;)

Note de la traductrice: _Trouble in Paradise_ est l'une des toutes premières _Harry Potter fanfictions_ que j'aie lues en découvrant Fiction Alley, à l'automne 2003; après quelques semaines fort peu satisfaisantes passées à écumer différents domaines de fanfiction au contenu allant du très médiocre au sympatiquement bizarre, la lecture de cette magnifique saga épique a été comme un grand coup d'air frais, qui m'a finalement convaincue de la validité et l'intérêt de ce médium —la prose d'AngieJ n'est pas seulement de la très grande _fanfiction_, c'est de la grande fiction tout court. J'ai toujours trouvé fort dommage que le barrage de la langue puisse empêcher certains fans de découvrir cette oeuvre unique et passionnante... aussi me suis-je décidée à la traduire dans ma langue maternelle. Certes, ce n'est pas ça qui va diffuser cette fiction dans le monde entier, mais c'est un début.;)

Il va sans dire que je suis infiniment reconnaissante à AngieJ de m'avoir donné sa bénédiction pour la mise en ligne de cette traduction; j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire _Du Rififi au Paradis_ que j'en ai pris à lire et traduire _Trouble in Paradise_.

Sur ce, trêve de bavardages, il est plus que temps de passer au texte lui-même. Bonne lecture!

----------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre Premier - Noël chez les Weasley_

La meilleure époque de l'année pour s'appeler Weasley, c'est Noël. Aucune fête de fin d'année à laquelle j'aie jamais assisté, que ce soit magique ou moldue, ne peut être comparée à l'atmosphère qui reigne au Terrier. L'après-midi de ce Noël particulier, je me tenais debout à la porte du salon, baignant dans la lumière et l'amour. Alors que je regardais tous les petits ouvrir leurs cadeaux, riant avec une joie insouciante et s'extasiant devant leurs piles croissantes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer leur gaité et leur délectation avec les Noël de ma propre enfance.

"Maman, regarde ce qu'Oncle Ron et Tante Herm m'ont donné pour Noël !"

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, une figurine de Quidditch vola dans ma figure. Je l'attrapai aisément. Une Cho Chang miniature, vêtue des robes vert menthe des Wimbourne Wasps et chevauchant une merveille d'Eclair de Feu 2010, me fit un clin d'œil.

Refoulant un accès de nostalgie douce-amère, je laissai le jouet voler en direction des mains de ma petite fille.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Malinda ?"

En un instant, elle détala, criant "Merci !" bien que mes beau-frère et belle-sœur ne soient nulle part en vue. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ron et Hermione. D'ordinaire ils étaient à même le sol avec leurs nièces et neveux, deux grands enfants très amoureux de la vie… et l'un de l'autre.

Cependant, à part eux, tout le monde était à proximité. Arthur et Molly présidaient les festivités avec la grâce et la chaleur qui étaient leur marque de fabrique. Percy se trouvait au cœur de l'action, aussi Percy que l'occasion le permettait.

"Non, Elizabeth Molina, tu vas te faire mal… Gryffon, pose ça, Aigle et toi avez eu suffisamment de Chocogrenouilles pour tout une vie… Malinda ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si sacrément drôle, Liz."

Lizeth, qui était l'épouse de Charlie, riait si fort que des larmes tombaient géréneusement de ses yeux gris. "Toi."

"Elle a raison, chéri." Pénélope était la seule capable de gérer Percy en pleine tirade dictatoriale. "Pour l'amour du ciel, ce sont des enfants. Laisse-les s'amuser."

"S'amuser" était un bien faible mot. Le salon était bourré à craquer de Weasley, demi-Weasley et conjoints de Weasley. Les jouets, les cadeaux et le papier d'emballage inondaient le sol à une vitesse qui débordait même les meilleurs sortilèges ménagers de Percy. Des enfants de tous âges fonçaient ici et là avec excitation, dotés pour la plupart de la même teinte de cheveux rouge cuivré. Ma Malinda et la fille de Liz, Elizabeth Molina, avec leurs cheveux respectivement brun noisette et blond paille, étaient les exceptions.

Occupant les chaises et le sofa, les adultes discutaient agréablement, sirotant du vin chaud, du jus de citrouille pétillant, et mon propre punch généreusement arrosé de rhumaubeurre. Ginny présentait son dernier en date… Winston Higginbotham était l'héritier de la fortune en bouteilles des Potions Higginbotham. Il faut dire que Ginny a un drôle de chic pour attirer les sorciers célèbres comme un aimant depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. Son historique de liaisons, long et haut en couleurs, inclut rien moins que des sorciers tels que Draco Malfoy, fondateur et PDG de la Malfosoft Corporation, et Harry Potter de… hé bien, c'est assez de dire que c'est Harry Potter.

"Bien sûr, j'étais Préfet en Chef moi-même en mon temps," disait Percy à Winston, qui semblait notablement impressionné. A l'évidence une âme soeur.

Ginny éloignait Winston. On voyait qu'elle essayait de cacher son irritation. "Viens, chéri… Voyons si nous pouvons trouver Ron et Hermione."

Pénélope et Liz se tenaient les côtes de rire devant l'imitation de Fleur que leur faisait Bill. Fleur Delacour est son ex-femme, et il jure de ne jamais se remarier. Dans les cinq années qui ont suivi leur divorce, je ne l'ai jamais vu deux fois accompagné de la même sorcière. J'étais plutôt surprise lorsqu'il est apparu en solo cette fois.

Soudain, des bras puissants encerclèrent ma taille.

"Prends garde, Angelina… tu te tiens sous le gui."

Je levai la tête. En effet, les petites baies rouges étaient situées juste au-dessus de ma tête, sifflant et sussurrant toutes sortes de choses pour le moins suggestives. Le gui magique, à ce que l'on dit, est un peu différent de la version moldue de cette plante.

"Pourquoi devrais-je prendre garde lorsque je t'ai exactement où je veux que tu sois ?"

Me retournant rapidement, je plaquai l'homme qui avait osé interrompre ma rêverie contre le mur juste à côté de l'encadrure de la porte. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je contemplai un visage familier. Mais pas tout à fait assez familier pour l'embrasser de la manière qu'exigeait le gui.

"Jolie tentative, George," dis-je en riant et en le serrant dans mes bras. "Mais Joyeux Noël tout de même."

George me lâcha et hocha la tête avec admiration. "Tu t'améliores, Angelina. Beaucoup. Nous sommes identiques jusqu'à la dernière tache de rousseur. Même maman ne peut nous distinguer."

"C'est parce que Molly ne couche pas avec l'un d'entre vous. Je puis t'assurer que vous n'êtes pas identiques. Même si j'entends dire que tu n'es pas mal toi non plus… Dis-moi, as-tu toujours le cœur brisé par ce satané cinéaste italien moldu ?"

"Non. Celui-ci est indien… de Bombay. Et il n'a rien de moldu."

Je secouai la tête. "Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment t'installer. Trouver un gentil sorcier, acheter une propriété, adopter un gosse ou deux. Tu peux même avoir Malinda si tu veux."

"Non, femme, il ne peut pas avoir ma fille… Ça ne va pas la tête ?"

George et moi brisâmes notre étreinte. Devant nous se tenait Fred, souriant au-dessus d'une pile de paquets aux emballages colorés. Juste derrière lui, Ron et Hermione discutaient à voix basses. Aucun des deux ne semblait trop content.

"Tu as raison quand tu dis de Malinda qu'elle est ta fille," dis-je en embrassant mon mari sur la joue. "Elle n'a peut-être pas les cheveux roux, mais c'est une vraie Weasley… Et tout ça, c'est pour moi ? Vraiment, trésor, tu n'aurais pas dû."

Je commençai à attraper un des paquets, mais George me l'ôta promptement des mains.

"Ce n'est pas de lui. C'est de nous deux."

"Tout chaud de la ligne d'assemblage des FSF," dit Fred à voix basse. "Des cadeaux piégés… Ouvre-les et ils explosent."

"Exactement comme soixante-dix pour cent de vos autres produits," fis-je remarquer. "Qu'est-ce que celui-ci a donc de si spécial ?"

"Essaye-le," dit George en me tendant le paquet, une lueur maligne dans l'œil.

Fred chassa le paquet de mes mains d'un coup de coude. Il vola à travers la pièce en direction de Ron, qui l'attrapa aisément sans pour autant interrompre sa conversation avec Hermione.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" dis-je d'un ton plaintif.

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur le canapé ce soir," répondit-il. "Ce que George ne t'a pas dit, c'est que quand un Paquet de Poudre à Pouvoir explose, il se désintègre en une fine poudre qui s'incruste absolument partout. Et, suivant le type de poudre que tu reçois…"

"…toute portion de ta peau atteinte se couvrira instantanément d'écailles, de poils ou de plumes. Aucun sortilège sur Terre ne peut par ailleurs annuler les effets pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures," finit George avec panache et en faisant une courbette.

"Je te le dis, Angel," c'est le surnom que me donne Fred, "ça va être un succès étourdissant, attends de voir. Le conseil prédit qu'avec ceci et nos autres nouveaux produits, FSF va connaître un premier trimestre 2008 spectaculaire. Notre cotation en bourse va exploser."

L'expression sur le visage de George ne présageait rien de bon pour quelqu'un. "Fred, je pense que nous avons un parfait cobaye pour notre dernier produit."

"Percy," dit mon époux.

"Sans parler de ce type coincé que Ginny essaie de faire passer pour son cavalier pour les fêtes…"

"Excellent !"

Bien que sachant que je piaillerais de rire au vu du résultat de tout cela un instant plus tard, ma pauvre belle-mère serait écarlate et le pauvre, postillonnant Percy serait furieux. Il était de mon devoir de désapprouver. "Fred, non."

Il était trop tard. Il sourit à nouveau et m'envoya un baiser.

"Les affaires m'appellent, trésor. Je reviens dans une minute."

Sur ces entrefaites, George et Fred se métamorphosèrent en Gred et Forge. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon et que j'entendis "Joyeux Noël tout le monde… Percy ! Nous avons apporté des cadeaux… Attendez, les enfants, laissez votre Papa se servir en premier…", je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi.

"Certaines choses ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me retournai. Hermione se tenait juste derrière moi, observant elle aussi la plaisanterie en cours. En dépit de mes efforts, je ne pouvais lire son visage.

Aussi longtemps que j'ai été une Weasley, et même plus longtemps encore, Hermione a fait partie de la famille. Avant même son mariage avec Ron cinq ans auparavant, avant qu'ils ne commencent à se fréquenter sérieusement vers la fin de leurs années à Poudlard, elle était déjà considérée presque comme une seconde fille. Lorsqu'elle et Ron passèrent de l'état de meilleurs amis à celui de couple, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne. Je ne crois même pas qu'elle ait jamais fréquenté qui que ce soit d'autre.

J'ai toujours envié Hermione et Ron pour leur amitié. Même si Fred et moi étions également amis longtemps avant de devenir liés de manière romantique, c'était loin d'être la même chose. Il y a toujours eu une empathie silencieuse entre eux deux. Cela se voyait même lorsqu'ils étaient engagés dans une de leurs typiques escarmouches pleines de bonne humeur.

Ma théorie est que leur rapprochement est dû au fait que tout les deux savaient ce que c'était que de ne pas être intégré… d'être un peu marginal. Hermione était la sorcière de naissance moldue qui était trop intelligente pour son bien. Ron était le jeune sorcier qui avait grandi dans la pauvreté et était condamné à se tenir dans l'ombre de son plus cher ami.

Certains se demandaient alors, durant ces années lointaines pendant lesquelles nous continuions de combattre Voldemort et même encore plus récemment, comment Harry Potter trouvait sa place dans leur relation reconfigurée. Il se trouve qu'il le faisait, très aisément. Les Weasley l'ont toujours considéré comme un membre honoraire de la famille depuis le jour où ils ont rencontré par hasard le petit orphelin gauche et super-talentueux en gare de King's Cross, il y a presque vingt ans.

Il est de notoriété publique qu'il n'a jamais imaginé être jaloux de ce que Ron et Hermione partageaient. A Poudlard, il est sorti avec quelques sorcières chanceuses, mais était trop préoccupé avec Voldemort sur ses talons pour s'inquiéter de trouver l'amour de sa vie. Il a passé les dix dernières années à s'occuper des éléments résiduels qui subsistaient comme des moisissures après la défaite de leur guide, deux ans après que ma promotion passa le diplôme.

Ce furent des temps difficiles. Nous en avons tous été marqués. Mais Hermione… Je ne sais toujours pas la moitié de ce qu'elle, Ron et Harry ont traversé. Ils étaient tous présents à différents stades du combat final, et les rumeurs sur qui était responsable de quoi allaient du plausible au ridicule.

Quoiqu'il soit advenu, cela les a changés. Ron, qui m'avait toujours semblé peu sûr de lui et un peu paranoïaque, mûrit et devint un Attrapeur couronné de succès. Il a pas mal d'allure et a des légions de fans inconditionnels. Harry s'est retiré de la société pendant trois bonnes années, sortant du quelconque terrier dans lequel il récupérait seulement une fois tous les cent sept ans. Après sa réclusion, il s'installa chez son parrain Sirius Black. Ensemble, ils formèrent une organisation anti-terroriste, la Fondation Black & Potter. Mon petit doigt me dit secrètement que les collectes de fonds de charité d'Harry et Sirius sont une gentille couverture pour des opérations un peu plus sexy, mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûre.

Et Hermione, à cause de toute la souffrance dont elle a été témoin, remisa ses projets d'enseignement pour suivre une autre voie. Elle étudia à l'Institut Paracelse de Médicosorcellerie pendant trois ans, falsifia quelques documents, et écrivit une page d'histoire en terminant quatre années d'école de médecine moldue en deux ans. Elle est à présent chirurgienne en traumatologie et magimédecin et partage discrètement son temps entre les hôpitaux sorciers et moldus.

Cela fait plus de la moitié de ma vie que je la connais. Nous n'étions pas les meilleures des amies en grandissant, mais nous sommes devenues sœurs en devenant des Weasley. En compagnie de Pénélope, Ginny et Liz (Fleur nous a toujours joliment regardé de haut, alors nous n'avons pas pris la peine de rechercher sa compagnie), nous aidions nos hommes à construire à partir du modeste nom de Weasley une dynastie que même feu Lucius Malfoy, Dieu ait sa maléfique âme, ne pourrait mépriser.

Je pensai à tout cela dans l'instant qu'il me falllut pour former une réponse à sa simple question. Et répondis lentement : "Tu as raison. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Tant qu'il y aura des gens, il y aura l'enfance. C'est la nature même de Noël… une célébration de l'enfant en chacun de nous."

Hermione resta coite alors même le salon explosait de rires hystériques tandis que des plumes rouges commençaient à surgir sur tout le visage de Percy.

"Des enfants," murmura-t'elle pour elle-même. "T'arrive-t'il de regretter de ne plus être une enfant, Angelina ?"

"Souvent. Particulièrement lorsque je dois lutter avec les instances à la Gazette. Mais l'âge adulte a apporté quelques petites consolations… Parfois je pense que j'ai épousé un homme qui restera toujours un jeune garçon." Tandis que les enfants piaillaient et que les adultes faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas glousser, je tentai de réprimer ma propre hilarité. "Cela même me maintient jeune."

"Es-tu heureuse? Avec Fred, je veux dire?"

"Toujours," dis-je sans hésiter. "Cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas nos mauvais moments ou nos disputes. Bien au contraire. Mais par-dessus tout, peu importe combien je m'emporte contre lui ou vice-versa, au plus profond nous savons que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre."

Hermione soupira. Ses yeux se remplissaient-ils de larmes?

"Je disais la même chose auparavant. Tout le temps."

"Auparavant? Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Elle détourna le regard. "Rien. Je viens seulement de réaliser que l'enfance elle-même est un mensonge. Je ne souhaite jamais redevenir une enfant. Toutes les promesses que la vie te fait quand tu es jeune… tous les rêves…"

Ma belle-sœur ne termina jamais sa phrase. Sans même un autre regard, elle marcha en direction de l'amour et de la lumière du salon illuminé. Je formulais le souhait qu'un peu de cet amour et de cette lumière puisse filtrer à l'intérieur de son cœur et de son âme troublés.

Le dîner fut une affaire spectaculaire qui commença avec un cocktail de crevettes, finit avec de la tarte garnie et du pudding de Noël, et inclut entre-temps toutes sortes de plats allant d'une dinde merveilleusement accomodée à des pommes de terre rôties, en passant par des panais hâchés. Molly s'était vraiment surpassée cette fois-ci, et elle absorbait tout les compliments assez nonchalamment. Elle rendait aussi crédit là où il était dû.

"Vraiment, ce n'était rien. Toutes mes filles m'ont aidée. Ginny m'a aidée pour les puddings et a acheté les papillotes. Pénélope a fait les tartes et Liz les garnitures. Hermione a fait ce divin… comme l'appelles-tu, chérie?"

"C'est du pain d'épices," dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. "Assez populaire… C'est un moldu américain de mes patients qui m'en a donné la recette."

"Oui, oui. Et Angelina a apporté le punch… le rhumaubeurre était délicieux, mélangé avec toutes ces épices. Je suis sûre qu'il n'en reste pas une goutte, et à peine plus de vin de chaud et de jus de citrouille…"

A ces mots, la fenêtre de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une chouette blanche comme neige, âgée mais toujours efficace, voleta à l'intérieur avec un panier de presque trois fois sa taille.

"Hedwig !" s'exclama Elizabeth Molina. "Oncle Harry !"

Tandis qu'Hedwig ouvrit son bec et laissa tomber le panier au milieu de la table, envoyant valser la vaisselle, tout le monde regarda alentour. Où était Harry? Aucun de nous n'avait souvenir d'un dîner de fête qu'il aurait manqué ces dernières années. Parfois Sirius l'accompagnait, si le beau sorcier dans la force de l'âge ne passait pas les fêtes chez lui en compagnie de quelque jeune sorcière cahnceuse (il préfère celles qui ont la moitié de son âge ou moins).

Quand Hedwig repartit et qu'il n'y avait toujours pas trace de Harry, Arthur haussa les épaules et ouvrit le panier.

"Exactement comme je le pensais," dit-il, tendant à Ron un mot. "Béni soit le garçon, il a dû savoir de quelque façon que nous étions à sec."

Arthur extraya des bouteilles de bièreaubeurre (que Bill s'empressa de charmer à une température confortablement élevée), de nombreuses variétés de vin ("J'ai une option sur le Cabernet Sauvignon !" cria Charlie), et même quelques bouteilles du jus de citrouille pétillant que les enfants adoraient tant ("Laisse-moi le verser, Papa," dit P.J.). Et puis il y avait des fruits… en quantité telle que j'était sûre que le panier avait été enchanté pour lui permettre de tout contenir. Ils étaient tous tropicaux, et rien n'avait été oublié dans l'assortiment, des ananas frais à la goyave.

Tout au fond se trouvaient les cadeaux de Noël. Harry est riche, mais il s'avère également être plein d'attention. Tous les enfants avaient leurs propres présents. Il avait également pensé à chaque couple, Bill, et Ginny.

"Maman, regarde !" s'écrièrent ensemble Gryffon et Aigle, les jumeaux de Percy et Pénélope, en soulevant leurs présents.

"Deux assortiments géants de chez Honeydukes," dit Pénélope en souriant à son époux à plumes, qui était de fort méchante humeur. "Ne soyez pas gloutons. Il faudra en envoyer un peu par hibou à vos frères et sœurs à Poudlard."

"Comme c'est chou," soupira Ginny devant son cadeau, une délicate boule à neige en cristal dans laquelle dansaient les Fondateurs de Poudlard. "Il s'est rappelé que je les collectionne. Après tout ce temps."

"Je suis moins préoccupée par les cadeaux que je ne le suis de lui," dit Molly, coupant court à leur excitation l'espace d'un instant. "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le retenir en pareille période ?"

Le visage d'Hermione était pareil à un masque. "Lis la lettre, chéri," implora-t'elle son mari.

"Ah, il en est justement question. Voilà…"

_Chère Hermione, cher Ron,_

_Vous savez tous deux que rien hormis la mort ne pourrait me retenir de partager la joie de Noël avec ma famille préférée, rien hormis la mort... et mon travail. Je suis avec Sirius dans le Pacifique Sud, à nous assurer de nouveaux clients pour la Fondation. J'aimerais pouvoir être plus spécifique, mais je vous dirai tout le moment venu._

_J'espère que vous et votre famille prendrez plaisir au panier. Chaque article a été envoyé avec toute mon affection. Je pense à vous deux et vous verrai le plus tôt possible._

_Votre ami pour toujours,_

_Harry_

"Ceci explique cela, alors," dit Charlie en haussant les épaules. "On ne peut rien y faire en tout cas… peut-être le verrons-nous pour le Nouvel An."

"On peut lui faire confiance pour penser à envoyer ses vœux," dit Bill.

"Et les cadeaux pour les enfants," ajouta Pénélope.

"S'il était n'importe qui d'autre qu'Harry, il serait un insupportable crétin," dit Geroge. "Trop bon pour être vrai."

"Je me demande s'il fréquente toujours Cho," dit Liz à Ginny.

"Fréquente ? Tu veux dire culbute," murmura Ginny. "Il n'y a rien de très sérieux dans tout cela. Je ne crois pas Harry capable de s'engager. Exactement comme Sirius, celui-là…"

Molly avait entendu ces derniers mots, et ne les appréciait guère. Notre belle-mère est la plus agréable des personnes, mais elle ne peut supporter d'entendre dire du mal de ceux qui lui sont chers en sa présence. Même lorsque c'est la vérité.

"Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant la transmission du speech de Noël du Ministre de la Magie via la TSF, non ? Partageons donc chacun la chose la plus importante qui nous soit arrivée depuis Noël dernier."

Les enfants eurent l'air confus. Presque tous les adultes grognèrent.

"Maman, on est vraiment obligés ?" se plaignit mon mari. Tout ce qui empeste le sentimentalisme lui est anathème.

Son jumeau fut le premier à acquiescer. "Je crois que je vais vomir."

"Taisez-vous," leur dit Arthur. "Vous êtes peut-être des adultes, mais vous honorerez le souhait de votre mère. Cela ne peut pas de faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors !"

"Arthur, tu commences," implora sa femme. "Montre-leur comment on fait."

Le visage d'Arthur fut on ne peut plus éloquent. "Ah… hé bien, trésor, je… je… je suis reconnaissant pour cette merveilleuse famille qui est la mienne."

"Et ta promotion à la Fédération. Tu conduis toutes les Affaires Moldues à présent, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas là une chose dont tu peux être reconnaissant ?"

"Ah, oui," dit Arthur. Nous étions tous au courant de cette promotion, et trouvions l'exercice redondant, mais nous applaudîmes tout de même.

"Quant à moi," ajouta Molly, "je suis heureuse d'annoncer que Sorcière Magazine vient de m'engager pour leur rubrique ménagère."

Nouveaux applaudissements. Et cela continua. Bill était à un pas d'être promu au-dessus de son actuelle position de vice-président de Gringotts au Chemin de Traverse. Le parc zoologique de créatures magiques de Charlie et Liz, Dragonworld, avait été couvert de succès durant les deux premières années de son existence et était en cours d'expansion pour atteindre le double de sa taille actuelle.

Percy avait été promu Recteur Adjoint à Poudlard… et chef de la maison Gryffondor. Pénélope avait été faite partenaire dans sa firme d'avocats magiques ("Comment trouve-t'elle le temps de faire tout ça entre les enfants ?" chuchota Fred à l'intention de George et moi). P.J., Percy Junior, avait reçu honneurs de Préfet pour la deuxième année consécutive, et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit nommé Préfet-en-Chef l'année suivante. Les jumeaux se débrouillaient plutôt bien dans leur école magicomaternelle, et étaient à présent capables de lire des sortilèges simples. Leurs autres enfants étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais P.J. rapporta que Margaret (Maggie), Mary, Paul et Joseph (Joe) faisaient tous un travail splendide et étaient appréciés de tous… à l'exception d'un certain groupe de Serpentard. Comme le faisait remarquer Hermione, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

George et Fred annoncèrent la croissance anticipée aux FSF, raccourci pour Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, S.A., dûe à de nouveaux produits tels que les Paquets de Poudre à Pouvoir. Je rapportai ma décision d'abandonner mon poste de chroniqueuse sportive et rédactrice-en-chef de la section sports à la Gazette du Sorcier pour écrire des articles et colonnes à la pige.

"Cela me donnera plus de temps pour Malinda," dis-je. Pénélope exprima son soutien par un clin d'œil.

C'était à présent au tour de Ron et Hermione. Il se tourna vers elle.

"Nous avons pas mal à rapporter, n'est-ce pas, mon amour? Par quoi commencer?"

"Cela n'a pas d'importance, non? Tu sais ce que je ne veux pas annoncer, et j'espère que tu respecteras cela. C'est tout ce qui m'importe."

Nous la regardâmes tous avec alarme. Jamais le Dr Hermione Granger-Weasley n'avait tenu un discours aussi surprenant au dîner.

A l'évidence mal à l'aise, Ron se râcla la gorge.

"Hé bie-e-en… euh… Hermione et moi avons récemment acheté un important nombre de parts de Malfosoft. Suffisamment pour avoir un impact majeur au vote."

On aurait pu entendre voler les mouches.

"Malfosoft?" ricana Ginny. "Ron, es-tu fou? Le Département de Justice de la Fondation fait de son mieux pour mettre le pauvre Draco à genoux."

"J'aimerais rencontrer l'homme qui pourra mettre le fils de Lucius Malfoy à genoux," ironisa Arthur. "Draco n'est peut-être pas aussi épouvantable que son père, mais il est en tout point un Malfoy, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il détient en effet un monopole sur l'Internet Magique," dit Bill d'un air pensif. "Combiner la magie avec l'informatique moldue était ingénieux. Surtout si l'on considère combien les opérations magiques et moldues de Malfosoft sont lucratives."

"Comment y arrive-t'il?" se demanda Liz à voix haute. "Circuler entre les deux mondes sans être détecté, je veux dire ?"

"De la même façon que mon Hermione le fait," dit fièrement Ron. "La nouvelle suivante est que j'ai signé mon transfert chez les Liverpool Lions. Pour juste après les fêtes."

Nouveau et semblable choc.

"Je croyais que rien ne pouvait te pousser à quitter les Cannons, oncle Ron," bégaya P.J.

Percy se lissa les plumes faciales. "En effet, Ron. Dis-nous le pourquoi de ce changement d'avis."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Le temps était venu de changer, je suppose. Enfin, mon épouse est…"

"Ron, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Non !"

A nouveau, Hermione attira tous les regards. Que se passait-il ?

"Ma chérie," commença doucement Molly, "qu'est-ce au monde qui pourrait bien être si épouvantable que cela ne puisse être partagé avec la famille ?"

"Peut-être qu'elle est en réalité une vélane," suggéra Charlie.

"Ou un épouvantard," fut la brillante idée de Fred.

"Ou un homme," ajouta George.

Molly, outrée, s'emporta contre ses fils. "Franchement ! Hermione, chérie, tu n'as pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Allons, Ron, ne tourmente pas ainsi ton épouse."

Ron fixait l'épouse en question d'un air interrogateur, médusé.

"Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'être enceinte de notre premier enfant puisse être qualifié de tourment ou même de grand secret. A l'évidence je me trompais gravement."

Ginny commença à couiner.

"Enceinte ? Herm, tu es enceinte ?"

"Après tout ce temps !"

"Tante Hermione va avoir un bébé !"

Nous explosâmes tous de la plus bruyante des joies. Les enfants étaient tous excités… Je sais que notre Malinda souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Je crois que j'ai utilisé des régions de mes poumons qui n'avaient pas connu l'air depuis la victoire des Gryffindor à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans ma cinquième année. Fred m'embrassa, donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de George, et serra la main de son jeune frère. Arthur et Molly paraissaient extrèmement heureux.

Ce n'est que lorsque Pénélope et Liz s'élancèrent pour serrer Hermione dans leurs bras que nous réalisâmes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avec une force surhumaine, elle repoussa leurs embrassades.

Puis elle gifla son mari de toute la force qu'elle put rassembler. Ron, aussi costaud qu'il était, vacilla légèrement sous la force du coup.

Le regard vide, elle sortit de table, courut dans la salle de bains la plus proche, et claqua la porte.

Les cris, après que Ron l'eût suivie à l'intérieur, furent choquants. Au bout quelques instants, nous poussâmes les enfants dans le salon et tentâmes de les distraire avec leur nouveaux jeux et jouets. Percy, dont les plumes avaient réduit un minuscule tantinet, dispensait des charmes partout pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Fred et George ramenèrent les Paquets de Poudre à Pouvoir dans la remise, qui abritait toujours la vieille Ford Anglia rouillée.

Bill, Charlie et Arthur étaient assis, l'air distrait. Molly, Pénélope et Liz débarassaient la cuisine et rangeaient les plats aux mauvais endroits. Et Ginny rentra chez elle avec Winston Higginbotham, non sans avoir exprimé son extrême embarras devant le comportement d'Hermione.

"Dis à Herm que j'aurai deux mots à lui dire plus tard, Angie," m'ordonna Ginny. "Winston a eu quelque part l'impression que nous étions quelque peu dérangés… J'ai un sérieux travail de réparation d'image à faire."

J'avais envie de dire à Ginny que Winston est un insupportable crétin. Je décidai de la laisser le découvrir par elle-même —ce qu'elle fait habituellement.

Lorsque le speech du Ministre fut transmis sur la TSF Magique, nous étions tous assis dans le salon. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours dans la salle de bains. Les cris n'étaient plus intelligibles, mais nous les entendions. Ce n'était guère agréable. Le bras de Fred s'enroula autour de mes épaules, laissant son autre main libre d'ébouriffer distraitement ses boucles rousses. Malinda alternait entre les genoux de son père et les miens, un froncement de sourcils barrant son petit visage tandis qu'elle jouait avec sa poupée Cho Chang.

A la minute où le discours fut achevé, Molly se leva.

"Il est temps de passer aux cantiques… Bill, ta vieille guitare est-elle toujours dans le grenier ? Accompagne-le, Charlie, et ne vous laissez pas distraire par la goule… Elle vous arrachera les oreilles si vous la laissez faire. Elizabeth Molina et Malinda, si vous meniez la chorale ? Jumeaux… Non, pas vous, Fred et George, les autres jumeaux… Gryff, Serre, vous les aiderez."

Elle s'affaira, comme à son habitude, et bientôt nous chantions tous chanson après chanson. Certaines étaient religieuses ; d'autres séculières. Certaines étaient des chansons de fêtes Moldues, d'autres étaient magiques. On ne le dirait pas d'après leurs professions, mais les Weasley ont de la voix et de l'oreille. La musique emplit tous les coins du Terrier. Elle m'emplit moi aussi.

Je sais que Ron et Hermione l'ont entendue. Ils ne pouvaient ne pas l'entendre. Je me demande comment elle les a affectés.

"Grand-mère, est-ce qu'on peut chanter 'Quel est l'enfant ?'", demanda Malinda. "C'est le préféré de Maman."

Molly lui sourit. "Vraiment ? Bien sûr qu'on peut, chérie."

Bill se lança dans une version punk-rock de "Greensleves" jusqu'à ce que Molly hausse les sourcils. Il recommança alors, cette fois de manière plus posée.

_Quel est l'enfant qui est né ce soir?_

_Pour unir le ciel et la terre_

_Quel est l'enfant qui est né ce soir?_

_Que les pauvres ont voulu recevoir_

_Il suffit d'un enfant ce soir_

_Pour unir le ciel et la terre_

_Il suffit d'un enfant ce soir_

_Pour changer notre vie en espoir_

Alors que nous chantions, je remarquai quelque chose.

Les cris dans la salle de bains avaient cessé.

Sans un mot, je me glissai hors du cercle et me rendis à la salle de bains. La porte était close… mais pas verouillée. Je l'ouvris.

Ron était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, le menton enfoui dans ses mains jointes. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le tapis, et sanglotait.

Il leva la tête. Pas elle.

"On a fait sensation, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t'il.

"Plutôt." Je regardai Hermione. "Tu sais, Ron, les femmes enceintes peuvent être très émotives. Je sais que j'étais un cauchemard quand je portais Malinda. Je ne pouvais supporter une plaisanterie… cela rendit Fred cinglé. Tu te souviens quand il a menacé de s'installer chez George ? Et on a survécu à cela, non ?" Il acquiesça. "Tout ira bien pour vous deux."

Les yeux de Ron étaient toujours troubles, mais ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

"Je crois que je vais me joindre aux cantiques, Hermione," dit-il. Mais lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, elle sursauta comme s'il l'avait électrocutée. Je m'apprétai à le suivre dehors.

"Angelina ?"

Je me retournai. Hermione n'avait jamais eu si épouvantable allure. Contrairement à la plaisanterie de Charlie, Herm n'a rien d'une vélane, mais elle est devenue en grandissant une très belle sorcière. Des cheveux bruns aux reflets or, bronze ou auburn suivant la lumière. Des yeux marrons sans fond, révélant une intensité et une passion innées que je ne puis qu'admirer. Une peau lisse, au teint de lys et de rose, légèrement hâlée. Une silhouette pour laquelle les grandes sorcières dégingandées come moi seraient prêtes à tuer. Des courbes partout où il faut, et aucune où il ne le faut pas.

Plus que cela, elle soigne son apparence… non qu'elle soit vaine, juste professionnelle. Ses cheveux sont toujours bien coiffés, ses vêtements sont toujours flatteurs et adapté à la tâche en cours.

Mais entre son nez rouge, ses cheveux en pagaille, et ses yeux injectés de sang, elle avait l'air d'un désastre.

"Il faut que tu m'aides. Seule Ginny sait presque tout, mais elle ne m'est pas d'une grande aide. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle comprenne. Tu te souviens de ce que je disais plus tôt ?"

J'acquiesçai, m'agenouillant pour épargner nos cous.

"Je le pensais vraiment. Mon cœur est en tellement de morceaux que je ne sais pas s'il pourra jamais être recollé. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, Angelina."

Je soupirai. C'était donc cela.

"Hermione, tout ceci est très normal. Ne penses-tu pas que tes belles-sœurs, moi y comprise, ont eu les mêmes doutes ? Ne penses-tu pas que Molly a ressenti la même chose ? Et ta propre mère ? La maternité change ta vie toute entière. Mais ça en vaut largement la peine, non ?"

"Vraiment ?" Elle reniffla en se frottant les yeux. "Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, et c'est tout."

"Hermione…"

Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

"Et il n'y a rien en ce monde qui pourra me pousser à le garder. Je ne laisserai pas cet enfant vivre ce mensonge à mes côtés. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je trouverai quelqu'un qui le fera !"

Pour la troisième fois en ce Noël, Hermione Granger-Weasley quitta une pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Me laissant une fois de plus désorientée par ses paroles et ses réactions… et extrèmement désolée de la peine profonde qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

Que se passait-il donc ? Ma curiosité tout comme ma suspicion étaient attisées… les compagnes jumelles du journaliste. Plus que cela, Hermione et Ron étaient deux personnes que j'avais appris à aimer. Mais de façon plus significative, l'amour qu'ils partageaient était presque légendaire, non seulement au sein de notre entourage, mais dans le monde magique tout entier. Si une force sinistre et sournoise pouvait les séparer, personne d'entre nous n'était à l'abri.

Je frissonnai.

La famille, dans le salon, repris la mélodie de "Greensleves", cette fois en chantant le texte d'origine. Les paroles de ce chant d'amour baigné d'angoisse vieux de cinq cents ans me firent penser à Hermione et Ron.

_Hélas, mon amour, c'est mal me traiter,_

_Que de me répudier discourtoisement_

_Car je t'ai aimé bien et longuement,_

_Me délectant en ta compagnie…_

_Tes vœux comme mon cœur tu as brisés,_

_Oh, pourquoi m'as-tu ainsi captivé ?_

_Maintenant je réside en un monde séparé,_

_Mais mon cœur reste en ta captivité._

Même si ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, j'étais déterminée à découvrir le fond de cette folie.


End file.
